Un milagro par su pobre alma
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: dos años despues John cae en una pofunda depresion. adv: Slash leve, Spoiler, algo OC


**N/a:**_ Hola a tods de nuevo. Aquí traigo un nuevo Shot de Sherlock. Espero que os guste. Lo mismo de siempre los derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y blablablá… Advertencia: mención de muerte de un personaje y un poco OC, intento mantener la esencia del personaje pero las emociones hacen cambiar a cualquiera._

**Un milagro para su pobre alma**

Mojado por la lluvia y tambaleándose, por la borrachera que llevaba, llego a la puerta del 221b de Baker Street y la abrió después de un par de intentos fallidos. Se prometió no volver a beber nunca más, pero era una promesa inútil. Siempre se prometía lo mismo desde hacia dos meses y nunca lo cumplía. Subió las escaleras a trompicones intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, pero se dio cuenta que aquella vez no haría falta, la señora Hudson tenia, aquella noche, visita. La pobre mujer se merecía eso y mucho más; ya tenía bastante con aguantarlo en el estado en el que se encontraba, metido en una profunda depresión de la que nadie lo había podido sacar, en aquellos dos largos años.

Al llegar al piso, se tumbo en el sillón, donde muchas veces había estado el detective tumbado mientras pensaba sobre algún caso, y se acurruco en él esperando que el sueño llegase con sus pesadillas para atormentarlo. Estando allí, volvió a pensar en Sherlock, siempre estaba pensando en él como cuando lo vio caer desde aquella azotea; lo único que su mente repetía como un mantra era Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock… Incluso, a veces había tenido visiones donde lo veía en el cementerio o como si lo observase desde donde él no pudiese verlo; pero luego se desvanecía como la niebla en Londres.

El temblor de los sollozos le sacudió por completo, dejando que con las lagrimas se fuesen todos esos sentimientos de dolor, tristeza, rabia, y otros que todavía no llegaba a comprender o que si lo hacia, no quería saber de ellos. Mientras lloraba noto como su estomago se contraía en un doloroso espasmo. Hacia días que no probaba bocado, pero poco le importaba morir de inanición; ya nada le importaba.

Poco a poco se fue durmiendo en el sofá, mientras que, su mente repetía sin descanso que quería, necesitaba un milagro.

Solo pedía eso; un milagro para su pobre alma. Solo quería ver de nuevo a Sherlock.

El ruido de una maquina de electrocardiograma lo despertó de su letargo. No sabia que hacia en un hospital, se suponía que se había dormido en el sofá con una gran borrachera encima. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Miro a su alrededor y vio a la señora Hudson, sentada a su lado con una sonrisa de alivio en la cara al verlo despierto.

_Iré a avisarlo de que ya has despertado_ dijo feliz antes de levantarse e irse de la habitación.

John intento hablar pero tenía la boca pastosa y la garganta seca como si no hubiese hablado en días. Desistió en su intento por llamarla. Volvió a tumbarse y comenzó a pensar. ¿Quién lo había llevado al hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado para eso? Miro de reojo la mesita de noche y vio un periódico. Lo cogió por curiosidad y se sorprendió por la fecha; hacia dos días desde que se quedo durmiendo en el sofá. Lo siguiente que miro fue la portada, la misma periodista que había destrozado la reputación de Sherlock ahora se retractaba de ello y pedía perdón por sus mentiras. No se lo podía creer, ahora estaba pidiendo perdón después de que Sherlock hubiese muerto hacia dos años. Tiro el periódico lejos de él, con rabia, haciendo que diese contra los pies de Mycroft, que en aquel momento entraba en la habitación.

_Parece que no le gusta lo que lo que hoy dicen en el periódico, doctor Watson_ dijo como si no le importase.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft?_ pregunto sin rodeos el exmilitar aun con la voz ronca.

_Solo quería asegurarme de como se encontraba. Según me ha comentado cierta persona, estos días se los ha pasado inconsciente a causa de la fiebre y la inanición. ¿Doctor cuanto hace que no come adecuadamente?

_No lo sé. Hará un par de semanas_ dijo como excusa para evitar el tema.

_De acuerdo_ dijo sin insistir mucho._ Espero que no sea demasiado violento dentro de unos momentos. No me gustaría darles explicaciones a las enfermeras por vuestros comportamientos.

El rubio lo miro sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué había dicho "vuestro"? ¿A quien tenia que ver para que se pusiese agresivo?

Desde fuera venían las voces de algunas enfermeras, de la señora Hudson y de ¿Lestrade? ¿Que hacia el inspector de Scotland Yard? La discusión fue en aumento, mientras los dos hombres que estaban en la habitación miraban la puerta; uno con curiosidad y en otro con aburrimiento, como si ya supiese lo que iba a ocurrir. Mycroft se apartó un poco de la puerta, ante lo que sabia que iba a pasar.

Los ojos de John se abrieron de par en par al ver quien había abierto la puerta y discutía; si a mirar mal y soltar un par de frases mal intencionadas, muy a su estilo, se le podía llamar discutir. Aquella persona entro por la puerta y la cerro de un portazo, como una clara intención de que no los molestasen. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

No podía ser verdad. Se suponía que estaba muerto desde hacia dos años. Lo había visto caer de aquel edificio. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Seguía igual que siempre, aunque notaba que algo había cambiado pero no sabía que podía ser. Una rabia inmensa lo invadió por completo. Él lo había llorado y enterrado con todo el dolor del mundo; había ido a hablar casi todos los días a su tumba para culparse por no haberlo salvado, ni poder haberle dicho todas esas cosas que pensaba; se había hundido en una fuerte depresión porque no lo había podido superar; y, ahora, venia y se presentaba como si nada.

Se levanto de la cama mientras se arrancaba las vías de suero de las manos. Se acercó al moreno con decisión y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo derribó.

_ ¡Yo te mato!_ grito colérico, mientras lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo y lo cogía por el cuello del abrigo para sacudirlo.

Mycroft salió de allí discretamente para dejarlos solos y que arreglasen sus diferencias, antes de que también recibiese él de rebote.

_John…_ lo llamo para que parase.

_Eres un cabrón_ le grito_ He pasado estos dos años lamentándome de tu muerte y encima, lo peor de todo, es que todo este tiempo ha creído en ti.

_John_ lo llamo de nuevo para que se tranquilizase.

_Yo…_ comenzó a sollozar, tanto de alegría como de tristeza; y todo causado por el mismo hombre._ Yo…No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado sin ti…

Watson paro de zarandearlo de arriba abajo y solo se mantuvo sobre él agarrándolo por las solapas, sollozando. Aun no se creía que Sherlock estuviese vivo y junto a él, mejor dicho, debajo suyo, zarandeado y con un moratón en la mejilla izquierda; pero estaba bien, sano y salvo. De pronto, sintió los brazos del mas alto envolverlo en un abrazo intentando reconfortarlo y calmarlo. Se aferro al moreno como si de ello dependiese su vida.

_Lo…Lo siento_ dijo Holmes con algo de dificultad. No era fácil para él pedir disculpas, pero aquella vez se permitió sentir sentimiento que solo le provocaban el doctor que tenía entre sus brazos llorando. Se sentía culpable por haberle hecho creer toda aquella mentira y en el estado en la que esta lo había dejado_ Tuve que hacerlo. Era necesario. Estabas en peligro.

Sherlock callo al ver como el rubio lo miraba aun con los ojos llorosos pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

_Gracias_ dijo casi en un susurro.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Las aguas volvían a su cauce, dejando atrás poco a poco aquellos dos años como si fuesen otra pesadilla más.

_Por cierto, tienes que comprar leche. No hay_ dijo rompiendo el momento.

_Hazlo tu, yo estoy ingresando en el hospital_ le respondió John.

Había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

**Fin.**


End file.
